


The Intervention

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The Miz hosts Miz TV on Smackdown with Renee Young to help Corey Graves and Byron Saxton work out their issues. The intervention ends up going in a direction no one was expecting. Graxton.





	The Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Corey and Byron getting along fine in real life, and Corey saying in an interview that he "loved Byron to death." It wasn't intended in a romantic way, but my brain ran with it.

Corey was confused. The Miz and Renee were hosting Miz TV together, and Corey had been asked on. None of it made sense. Corey was a commentator, not a wrestler. Not anymore at least. So what did The Miz want?

When Corey started down the entrance ramp, he saw something terrifying. Byron was sitting in a chair next to The Miz, a small smile on his face. Corey briefly considered running, but he was on live TV. That simply wouldn’t do.

“Hello, Corey,” The Miz said happily when Corey stepped into the ring. “Welcome to Miz TV!”

“What is he doing here?” Corey snapped, looking at Byron coldly. Renee stepped forward and replied,

“Corey, after what happened last week, Miz and I felt it was best that you and Byron sat out here and talked about your feelings.”

“There is nothing to talk about,” Corey said, drilling holes with his stare into Byron’s head. “Byron and I don’t get along, big deal.”

“It’s a big deal when you’re calling a match,” Renee explained. “Everyone needs to be as professional as possible.”

“And when have you ever been professional?” Byron laughed, generating a glare from Corey. Corey snapped,

“You have never been professional,  _ Byron _ . All you talk about is the good in life, when you never focus on the bad.”

“Why, so I can turn into a villain like you?” Byron shouted, rising from his chair.

“Looks like you have,” Corey smirked.

“I don’t need to be like you,” Byron said, his expression softening. “You’re an amazing human being, Corey, and…”

“I’m sorry, did you just call me amazing?” Corey laughed. Byron bit his lip, looking at the floor, and Corey realized something. “Oh, my god,” he chuckled.

“Corey, what is it?” The Miz asked. “What do you have to add to this delightful conversation?” Corey shook his head, replaying every single interaction with Byron, both on air and off, in his head. God, how could he have been so blind?

“Since Corey obviously doesn’t want to share,” The Miz said, turning to Byron as he spoke, “Byron, tell us, what do you think of Corey Graves?”

“He…” Byron swallowed, then answered, “He’s an amazing human being, but if I’m being honest, he sometimes spends too much time talking about himself. I think Corey is a wonderful person, but I wish he would think about other people when he speaks.” Corey’s pupils dilated, the memories of the week before playing vividly in his head.

_ “Here is your winner, Absolution!” Jojo said as Mandy and Sonya’s arms were lifted in victory. Corey said from his spot at the announce table, _

_ “Another amazing win for Absolution, two of the best female superstars in the new generation, maybe even two of the best we’ve ever had. I’m sure with more victories, they will certainly be able-” _

_ “Corey Graves, would you SHUT UP?!” Byron shouted. The whole arena went silent. The music even stopped. Everyone looked at Byron in shock, especially Corey. Not once had Corey ever heard Byron yell like that, which meant that Corey must really be screwing up right now. _

_ Tom Phillips started talking, but Corey didn’t hear him. He simply stared at Byron, who looked angry and a little embarrassed. _

Corey’s foot began to twitch and shake, but Corey ignored it, along with the warning bells going off in his head. Dropping his microphone on the ground, Corey started angrily toward Byron, looking like he was going to punch Byron in the face. Byron tried to back up, but Corey was too quick. As the crowd watched, eyes wide, Corey continued forward, grabbed Byron like he was going to punch him...then smirked and planted a long kiss on Byron’s lips.

The crowd exploded in cheers and wolf-whistles. The Miz and Renee’s mouths fell open in shock. And Corey, The Savior of Misbehavior, kept his eyes closed and his lips pressed on Byron’s. After a few seconds, Corey felt Byron press back, his eyes also closed. Like everything else that he did, Byron’s kisses were awkward and nerdy, but Corey actually found himself laughing. That was  _ so  _ Byron.

When Corey opened his eyes and pulled away, he saw a deer-in-the-headlights look on Byron’s face. Emotion suddenly pulsing through him, Corey let go of Byron, opened his mouth to speak, then turned and stormed out of the ring, regretting everything he had just done.

A few cameramen walked toward Corey when he arrived backstage, but Corey yelled at them,

“Turn your cameras off!” The cameramen obeyed, and Corey stormed to the locker room, close to tears. What the heck had just happened?

Corey sat down on one of the locker room benches and put his hands together, processing everything. There were about two hours left of Smackdown, but Byron and Tom would have to handle it themselves, because Corey wasn’t moving.

Two hours later, when Smackdown went off the air, Byron walked backstage, thinking about what had happened with Corey earlier. Byron had always wanted a positive relationship with Corey, but he wasn’t sure an angry kiss counted.

“You okay?” Byron asked, finding Corey still in the locker room, crying. Corey looked up, then quickly looked back down at floor, tears streaming down his face, which rarely happened.

Corey rocked back and forth, processing his tears, when something shocking happened. Corey felt Byron’s lips on the back of his neck, this second kiss much more emotional then the first. Bolting to his feet, Corey turned to face Byron and growled,

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m sorry, but if you kiss me, I think I’m allowed to return the favor!” Byron shouted. Corey sighed in exasperation, then turned to leave. Shaking his head, Byron muttered,

“I know it’s way too late to say this, but I don’t hate you, you know.”

“What did you just say?” Corey asked, turning back around to face Byron. Sitting down on the metal bench Corey had been sitting on, Byron continued, not looking at Corey,

“I don’t hate you, I never have. Sometimes you do say stuff I don’t like, and we don’t always get along on air, but I don’t like that. I…” Byron looked up at Corey, tears in his eyes, “I like you, Corey. A lot, actually.” When Corey rose his eyebrows, Byron quickly added, “Not romantically, but I’ve always admired you, and I want to be your friend!”

“Now why didn’t you say that earlier?” Corey asked, sitting down next to Byron on the bench. Byron chuckled,

“You didn’t really give me the chance to.” Corey burst out laughing, then admitted,

“I don’t entirely hate you either, Byron. In fact, it’s those comments that keep me sane sometimes.” Byron smiled, and Corey patted him on the shoulder. A smirk appearing on his face, Byron grabbed Corey’s wrist and pulled The Savior toward him.

“Are you sure?” Byron whispered, his mouth inches away from Corey. Smiling, Corey leaned forward and planted another kiss on Byron’s lips, letting his tongue slip into Byron’s mouth. Byron let go of Corey’s wrist and returned the kiss, his hands planted on Corey’s waist. When the two men opened their eyes, Corey started laughing, Byron joining in.

“Who’d have thunk it?” Corey chuckled. Byron nodded,

“Yeah, who’d have thunk it. Now we have to explain this to the fans next week.”

“Not entirely,” Corey smirked, rubbing the corner of Byron’s mouth. “Let them talk for a little while. Besides, it will allow us to learn more about each other.” Byron smiled, then melted into another kiss with Corey. Never in a million years did they think this was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
